galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bigs
Bigs appeared in 2013 TV series called Power Rangers Megaforce. Bigs is the blob-like mutant and one of the leaders of the Toxic Mutants recruited as a general by Admiral Malkor through Vrak's behalf. He is best friends with Bluefur, who is his comrade and fellow general under Malkor, and later, Vrak. Bigs is a main antagonist during the second arc of Power Rangers Megaforce and one of the chief evil seven up against the Mega Rangers. Bigs is a blob-themed Toxic Mutant created from pollution made from a toxic waste dump. He and his cohort Bluefur align themselves with the Insectoids to ensure their plans to make Earth a thriving paradise of massive pollution since they need pollutants to survive. After the five initial onslaughts end up as failed attempts to put humanity out of commission, Bigs and Bluefur obtain a powerful artifact by Vrak called the Aurora Box, which is a legendary weapon that holds the power to increase a monster's strength a hundred times and is in the possession of the Armada Royal Family, with Vrak being its custodian. After the death of the upgraded Dream Snatcher, Bigs and Bluefur both plan to upgrade themselves to eliminate the Mega Rangers and all of humanity once and for all. Later on, he and Bluefur attempt to use the Aurora Box's power to spread his slime to infest the entire city until no human can survive. Then the Mega Rangers showed up and fought them with their newfound and increased powers along with a cannon formation called the Aurora Power, capable of firing a concentrated energy burst called the Aurora Blast. However, they are driven off by the Rangers after Bigs' noxious slime is frozen by Robo Knight. After the first battle, rain had started to pour on the slime, causing it to unfreeze. The two Mutants both celebrate and go back to their duty. Even with the Aurora Power's formation in their second battle, it proves not enough to defeat the Power Rangers and he gets blasted by the Ultra Mode's Ultra Strike. Thankfully, he was saved by the Aurora Box by encasing himself in, prompting Bluefur to retreat. Later that night, Bluefur throws the Aurora Box into a skyscraper and has the Zombats along with him to make it grow. The next morning, Bigs reveals to have survived and, now that he is a part of the Aurora Box, he would send slime around the world until it is nothing but a giant Bigs. While Robo Knight fights Bluefur, the rangers fight a swarm of Loogies before facing him inside the Aurora Box. As he attempts to suck out their energies through his tentacles, the Rangers break free with their Ultra Modes and Bigs is finally finished off with the Ultra Dynamic Strike, thus ending his life for good and angering Bluefur in the process. In Rico the Robot, Bigs, along with Creepox and Bluefur, was mentioned by Admiral Malkor when he was speaking with Vrak about the losses of their fallen comrades. Bigs tends to be overly goofy and joyous, is highly ecstatic with teaming up with Admiral Malkor and Vrak, and greatly respects his fellow Toxic Mutant brethren. He also has a very strong friendship with Bluefur. Powers and Abilities Bigs is one of the strongest Toxic Mutants and, from the start, wields enough ability to stand up to the Mega Rangers. After being empowered by the Aurora Box, he became even more formidable an enemy to them, exceeding Creepox and about as strong as Vrak's mutant form, up until the latter was mechanized near the end of the series. * Toxic Fireball: Bigs combines his cane with Bluefur's club and they collectively launch a mighty purple-hued flaming orb at their enemies by combining their energy. * Aurora Blast: Bigs has Bluefur to position himself behind him while he charges energy within his twin staffs in order to aim a focused energy blast in the shape of the Toxic Mutant badge. * Ultra Scmultra: After being strengthened, Bigs raises his combat prowess to the same level as the Ultra Mode. * Energy Drain: Bigs can absorb the energy from the weapons of the Mega Rangers. * Flexibility: Bigs can easily avert damage by rubbering hits off. * Shapeshifting: Bigs can mold his own body at will, adjusting shape and size and making him impervious to physical assault. * Alliance Proning: Bigs is willing to avenge himself of humanity alongside Bluefur due to their disregard to their own species and allies with diplomacy beside Admiral Malkor through Vrak's behalf in order to do so since, once success is achieved, Insectoids and Mutants would co-rule Earth. * Weaponry Resourcefulness: Bigs has a vast arsenal of his own, including a cane and two twin staffs, all of which is increased when the Wild Sword and the Aurora Box are placed into question. * Ring Lash: Bigs can use his won body to entangle his foes within an inescapable tight spot. * Toxin Production: Since his own body is made of slime, Bigs can poison all life by mass producing noxious fumes and scattering them, with deadly health effects to all those who come in contact with it, except for his own race. See Also * Makuin of the Blob Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Charlie McDermott Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Power Rangers Universe